Worst Fears
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Shego lives her worst fear but is it for real? Find out and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own the Kim possible characters

Worst Fears

Shego stood in a dim hallway and began to walk toward a bright, white light. She opened a black wooden door to reveal a small room. In the room stood lots of shadowy people, Shego heard them crying but could not see their faces. In the middle of the floor stood an open casket and Shego felt herself drawn to it. She slowly made her way to it and looked down upon the innocent that lay inside. Lying in the coffin was a young, red-headed woman that looked about 22-years old. The emerald green eyes that Shego adored were now closed forever as the red-head stood still in her eternal sleep. Her name was Kim Possible and she was Shego's soul mate. In the beginning she was a teen-hero and Shego was a hired henchwoman who worked for an idiot scientist known as Dr. Drakken. Their hatred for each other slowly turned into a form of respect for when they fought no one could match them better and soon they began to fall in love. After Shego helped Kim save the world they slowly became friends and soon became lovers. They began dating for about two years and Shego thought it was the right time to propose to her darling princess. Unfortunately, fate had other plans deep in space a space shuttle got damaged and it was life threatening. A team of astronauts and Kim went up to the space shuttle to fix it. The only reason Kim went was because her dad, Dr. Possible was away and would not get the message until it was too late. Shego begged Kim not to go. She tried to tell her to let the astronauts handle it or at least let her go with Kim. But, Kim replied very firmly that she needed Shego to stay on Earth and help keep it safe while she was away and she promised Shego she would come back.

Shego waited patiently but once again fate played another cruel hand. The astronauts returned from their mission but Kim was not among them. All of them said their mission was a success but at a horrible price. Just as they fixed the ship the self-destruct was suddenly activated and the place began to tear up and a huge fire spread. The astronauts showed a video of the ships last few moments. The crew was running to their escape pod but Kim fell and the fire was spreading quickly. One of the astronauts tried to go out to help her but with her last breath of strength Kim sprung forward and hit the escaped pod button and sent the astronauts home Then Shego watched in horror as Kim collapsed onto the metal floor as the fire spread around her. Then the video turned to static and everyone broke into tears at the death of the young hero who gave her life to save the world. The funeral took place shortly after and Shego stood over the coffin tears fell down her face as her anger broke free. "Why did you have to go Kim why damn you why"! She shouted. "You always had to play the hero I should have went with you!" she cried. "Now we can never get married or have the life we were supposed to have it's not fair it's not fair", Shego wailed. "I love you Kim please come back please don't leave me you promised you would come back you promised", she cried out.

"Shego, Shego wake up", a soft voice called out.

Shego awoken to the voice and found herself lying in her bedroom looking into a pair of emerald green eyes and the eyes of course belonged to Kim Possible. "Kim, Princess are you really here?" Shego asked in a quiet tone.

Kim smiled and softly replied", Of course I'm really here silly where else would I be?"

"But the mission, your death, I was at the funeral your funeral how can you be real?" Shego questioned.

"Calm down sweetheart I didn't die on the space shuttle remember I got out just in time and came back to you just like I promised you remember?", Kim told her.

"It was all a dream oh Kim it was just a horrible nightmare!" Shego shouted with glee as she kissed her Princess.

"Not so loud darling you will wake the baby", Kim whispered while motioning to the crib that stood beside their bed.

Shego looked up and saw a beautiful baby girl with dark black hair with a peach skin tone sleeping with a pandaroo cuddle buddy. Now Shego remembered everything after the whole space mission Kim and her got married a few months later. Then a few more months later thanks to DNAmy Kim and Shego were blessed with a beautiful baby girl Crystal Anne Go. Shego smiled and cuddled up to Kim thankful that Kim was alive and that she and Kim had a wonderful life together. Also, she was very thankful for their beautiful baby Crystal and had sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

The End

Hoped you enjoyed it and please review


End file.
